Coma
by AWESOME.COOKIE.PRUSSIA
Summary: When Prussia was dissolved, he didn't die, but instead has fallen into a coma. Story is good, I promise, although it moves a bit fast. One-shot. PruHun Disclaimer- I'm not awesome enough to own Hetalia


"BRUDER! BRUDER!" Germany slammed the door to his house open and ran inside, not caring that the door had been flung off its hinges. An hour ago, Prussia had been officially dissolved, and when a nation ceases to exist, everyone knows that the representation dies. But Germany wouldn't believe that he was dead. He couldn't imagine life without that loud and obnoxious albino. Racing through that house, Germany finally found Prussia asleep in his bed. With a sigh of relief, he walked over to him.

"Get up, we have to get to ze vorld meeting. It is being held here today, so ve must arrive early." Germany shook his brother's shoulder. Prussia didn't move. Germany shook him harder, yet the Prussian just lay there, limp. Frantically, he checked his pulse and found a steady beat. Germany shook Prussia again, and then slapped him, yet he continued to sleep in such a peaceful looking way.

Shakily, Germany reached for a phone and dialed the emergency number. He knew that Nations weren't supposed to go to the hospital, as it almost definitely led to their secret being discovered, but Germany wasn't even sure that Prussia was a Nation anymore.

"Hello? My bruder von't vake up, but he has a pulse. Please come and tell me vhat's wrong."

* * *

Murmurs rippled through the Nations as they waited for Germany to come. Germany was never late, and it was his turn to hold the meeting. Italy was distressed and currently clinging to a very annoyed Romano, whose attempts to push off his brothers were so far unsuccessful. At long last, the door burst open, revealing Germany, looking just as intimidating as he usually did. At least, he did to anyone who didn't know him. The other Germanic Nations could see all too clearly thin glimmer on his cheeks, the only sign that not long he had been crying.

The meeting carried on as it usually did, with Germany starting by taking control and getting everyone in order and with him closing the meeting just before England and France started strangling each other. As it ended, thought, Germany requested the other Germanic Nations to meet him outside. From there, he led them to a nearby hospital.

When they finally arrived on their destination on the second floor, Germany opened the door and revealed a familiar albino laying on the hospital bed.

"As you may or may not be aware, earlier today Prussia was dissolved. Unlike the Ancients, it seems he is still alive, but has fallen-" Germany's voice broke slightly and he paused, gathering himself before continuing. "-Into a coma. I felt the need to inform you all of this and to give you any updates on his health. You may all leave now."

When they had all left the room and the door had closed, Germany let himself fall onto the chair next to Prussia, tears falling down his face.

The only one who heard his sobs were Hungary, who had told Austria to go ahead of her, and was knelt on the ground herself, tears splashing onto the horribly clean floor.

* * *

Two months passed, and nothing had changed for the Prussian. Germany spent every night with his brother. He hadn't eaten in two months, and only slept when he couldn't stay awake one any longer and fainted.

One night, one that Germany was actually asleep for, the door to the patient Gilbert Beilschmit's room cracked open and a figure quietly walked over to the bed. The girl stroked the albino's hair.

"Get up, won't you?" Hungary's voice was small and quiet. "Can't you see that your brother is worried sick about you? If you don't wake up, I think Germany will be destroyed from the inside out." Naturally, he continued to lay still as death. "Come on, don't you care about your brother? Don't you care about your life, don't you care about me?"

Hungary leaned over and kissed Prussia, full on the lips.

He still didn't move.

"Wake up you idiot!" Hungary whisper-shouted, and slapped Prussia's cheek, tears falling down and splashing down on Prussia's face.

* * *

Prussia was at the bottom of a dark lake. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep, he had a feeling if he did he would dream about Germania and Old Fritz and Holy Roman Empire. But he also had a feeling that he may never wake up. So he sat at the bottom of the lake. When he had first entered the water, he couldn't have sworn he had heard someone talking to him, and had felt a sting on his cheek, but as time went on, the noise became harder and harder to hear.

After Prussia didn't know how long, he decided to try to swim to the surface. The farther up he got, the less sleep weighed down on his brain. It was hard work, but finally he got close. He could hear something! It sounded like someone was trying to talk to him, but the water clogged his ear and made it near impossible to make out.

And then he felt something touch his mouth.

There was nothing in front of him, yet he could distinctly feel another pair of lips pressed against his own. Just as quickly as it, came it was gone, and was replaced with the feeling of being slapped right across his cheek. With a final stroke, he broke the surface.

Now he was in a lying position, and someone was standing above him.

"Wake up you idiot!" Tears fell on him as a girls voice whispered the sentence. He knew that voice, he knew he did. It was… Hungary! That was it, and he was the awesome Prussia! Wait, if Hungary was standing above him, and if he had been kissed earlier…

"Maybe I will if you give me another awesome kiss!" Prussia pulled himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes, seeing the shock on Hungary's face illuminated by the moon outside.

"You- you idiot!" Hungary grabbed her frying pan and brought it down on Prussia, but not before he stole a quick kiss from her.

**A/N- Well, how did you like it? Please review, even if it is just a one-shot!**


End file.
